


Run!

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is 19 yo, Everybody Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hope, Light Angst, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is In his 40s, Sex, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, mild burn, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: The night Eddie decides to escape could easily have been the worst night of his life, but a chance encounter could bring him some peace in the midst of so much pain and injustice.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know the scene where they lift Adrian to drop him into the river..my heart was crushed. i was alone in home so i cried in the spot. Thinking that there are places where violence against queer people is ignored by community..and then poor Beverly....God. that was so hard to watch..

Eddie couldn't breathe. He was frozen in fear. His eyes witnessing senseless violence. Across the bridge, a group of youths kicked and hit a gay couple. This had been the worst day to run away from home.

Earlier in the evening he had pulled his backpack out from under the bed. Days before he had carefully packed his clothes and some possessions that could be useful. The savings of several years hidden inside his black sweater which was waiting for tonight in the depths of his closet. 

He had slipped out of his bedroom window. Everything was planned except the exact day of his escape. The week before a terrible argument with his mother about his future had given him the necessary impulse to leave for good.

The letters had been the worst. Not even realizing that his mother spoke to potential bosses had hurt him so much. He would come home excited telling her how he had gotten a job at a local business and she would call them to convince them not to employ him.

Sonia Kaspbrak had no intention of letting Eddie go. Not to college, not to work, not anywhere out of her watchful eye. Eddie didn't want to live like this anymore. He wanted freedom.

He walked cautiously through the streets until he reached the bridge. He was really afraid to hitchhike, but He would do it as soon as he left Derry borders. If he stayed Sonia would do everything in her hands to declare him incapable and he could not work or study or leave this forgotten city.

In the present he watched the violent display in terror. A couple of two young men lay on the ground, their faces covered in blood and their clothes dirty from the grime of the asphalt. The criminals, whom Eddie vaguely recognized, began to lift one of the young men to carry him to the edge of the bridge.

All the alarms rang in Eddie's mind. The tugs intention was clearly to throw him into the river. He began to breathe fast. He had a knot in his stomach, a pressure that became more unbearable as they got closer to the edge of the bridge.

Eddie shouted ..

He yelled for them to stop. He did not know when the words came out of his mouth. Only he had to stop them or the young man would die. Now the guys were looking at him. Eddie was terrified, he would be next.

The guys dropped the unconscious young man.His face unrecognizable so much he had been beaten. They began to advance toward Eddie.

Eddie felt an electric current run up his spine. Fear mixed with anger. A spark of courage. He was good at running. He could lose them quickly and take them away from the couple if they followed him, so he would ask for help later. And if things got worse, he would get into the traffic on Derry's main street. 

The guys were advancing on him. Eddie started running perpendicular to the road. The guys were faster than he thought. They were catching up with him. The weight of the backpack slowing him down, they would soon catch up with him.

In the distance he saw a red sports car coming.They were obviously not from Derry. He would ask for their help. At least he had managed to get them quite far away from the couple. Eddie had his heart in his mouth. What if the driver didn't help him?What if he was run over instead of stopping the car? Eddie pleaded in his mind to some higher force ... whoever it was to help him. He didn't want to for his life to end in the river, dying the day he thought he would achieve his freedom.

  
*

  
Richie spoke to his representative on bluetooth while he was driving. He had put the folding roof a few miles back. It was cold and he didn't want the night breeze to wet his suit.

In the darkness of the night the street was clear. Some nearby lights from the local fair were visible in the distance. He felt chills. He already wanted to get out of that damn town.

\- "Now Calm down, Greg ... I just need a few days of rest away from the watchful eye of the damn paparazzi and I'll be fine .... Yes. I know, it's not your fault. Hey! Stop apologizing. You didn't know that harpy was selling the hidden secrets of my underwear to the media .. Relax, man! We will find another personal assistant ... How hard it can be? ... OH SHIT !! .. ".

A young man suddenly crossed his path like he was a bloody thunderbolt and Richie braked immediately. In the very second before that a group of what appeared to be vandals, close together to one another, crossed in front of him.He couldn't stop in time. He was driving so fast that he ran them over throwing them a few meters away.

He braked so hard that he had to shrug his shoulders as he felt his body being pushed forward. The belt protected him from the impact.His bluetooth headphones flew off and got smashed against the glass.

Richie was breathing hard. His eyes were wide. He had just run over a mean horde of young people ... He panicked. He unbuckled his seat belt, as he muttered.

\- "No.nononono! ... Oh God!".

He got out of the car and the first thing he saw to his right, out of range of the car, was a huge pair of eyes with the saddest eyebrows he had ever seen.

It was a boy, he was panting. A shocked expression on his face. Sitting on the floor with his hands resting on both sides of his body. .. He was beautiful ..

Richie gave himself a mental slap for thinking inappropriate things at a time like this.

\- "Uhhh .. Are .. are you okay?! ..".

He asked alarmed. The young man, who didn't appear to be more than 16 or 17 years old, just nodded. Richie nodded nervously. He took a few steps toward him, but movement caught his attention from the periphery.

Several meters ahead, the group of young people and now he could see they were adults and a teenager, lay motionless except for one who had fallen with his leg bent and now it fell gracelessly to the pavement. 

Richie's eyes widened even more. The boy next to him started to sit up and slung a backpack over his shoulder, which looked heavy. Richie looked at him and connected the dots. He speak in a low voice and a tone of disbelief.

\- "They were going to beat you ... they were chasing you ...".

The young man answered in a string so fast Richie could barely understand him. At the moment he was approaching him quickly and began to pull his arm to get them into the car.

\- "Yes ... yes ... we have to go .. They lynched a gay couple .. They are further ahead. They almost threw one of them off the bridge. We must go. We must take them to the hospital. They are in real bad shape .. they hurt. .Please please ..!. If they wake up they will beat you up and rob you... and they will kill me! .. please! ..

Richie let himself be pulled and got into the car.Without saying more, the boy got in the passenger side. Richie's mind went into emergency mode. He sped up and circled the group. He did not say a word. Neither did the boy who exuded nervousness.

A few meters ahead they saw two lumps. One person was crying on top of another who was motionless. Richie braked hard and ran out of the car to go around it and open the back door.

Eddie got out of the car too. Leaving his backpack on the seat. He trotted to where they were. Richie didn't say anything, he just started to lift the unconscious young man in his arms, while the other was moved by the shoulders by Eddie. They got into the car and Richie hit the gas hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie was smoking a cigarette, digging a hole in the parking lot from walking around in circles. He was smoking nervously. His hands were shaking.On the pavement a couple of cigarette butts waited for the next one to keep them company.

The young man had come out of surgery. An emergency surgery to save his life. Broken ribs and serious damage to his liver. Facial fractures and a broken ankle. It was miracle he had survived the beating up. At least he was stable .. His boyfriend at his side since then .

He heard footsteps approaching him and glanced at the sad-eyed young man. Richie stopped walking to face him. A shy voice began to speak to him.

\- "He will be ok .. he is stable ..".

The boy bit his lip and looked up at the sky before he kept talking in a hard voice full of vehemence but without raising it.

"... I have to ask you another favor ... I know you've done a lot, but we have to go to the police. I have to file a complaint. Those guys almost did the same to me and they were also going to throw Adrian over the bridge downstream ..." .

Richie cut him off with a ghoulish laugh that didn't carry humor at all.

"Excuse me what? .. Are you from this town? The police won't do a damn shit about it. They won't take your complaint. They won't do anything! And it won't be because they are bloody homophobes in this bloody place but because they don't fucking care! ... and this shit will keep happening over and over again! ... Nothing will change! .. ".

He slammed his unfinished cigarette onto the pavement and stomped on it angrily. He grunted in frustration and turned his back to once again walk in circles.

The young man fell limply sitting on the sidewalk.With his face in his hands he began to cry. Richie stopped and looked at him puzzled. He sighed and raised his arms to the sky and dropped them as his chin touched his chest. 

He started walking towards the boy. He squatted in front of him. He spoke gently.

\- "Hey hey ... I'm sorry .. I didn't mean to yell at you .. It wasn't my intention. I know you had a really bad day and I was running my trash mouth like i always do. Hey , look at me .. look at me !.

His hands caressed the young man's hair that reached mid-neck. Parting the strands to try to wipe his tears. Cupping his cheeks.

He had bags under his eyes, which were red from crying. His eyebrows with an even sadder expression. His fine nose ended in very thin lips that he pressed to keep them from letting out whimpering sounds. Richie's heart broke.

This boy was walking at night with a backpack on his shoulder through a desolate street with a sweater and a jacket on top. It was obvious that he was homeless or trying to get out of Derry on his own.

The boy, in a broken voice, interrupted the comedian's thoughts.

\- "Why tonight? .. why me? .. It's as if the damn universe told me 'Eddie, you can't escape ...' ... I'm stuck with no way out in this damn place ... and if I don't go out I'll go crazy ... or maybe I already am ... oh ... fuck! ... ".

After talking he lowered his head. Richie sighed and helped him up and hugged him. He let him cry for several minutes on his chest. He understood his pain .. That was how he had felt at his age .. That urgent need to flee from Derry .. The shadow of dementia that he would see in every corner if he stayed longer in that place .. He had to escape .. And he did. To New York. And his parents had supported him and followed in his footsteps.Leaving that nightmare town behind.

The boy began to calm down and put some distance between them. He wiped away his tears and sighed raggedly to try to calm himself.

At that moment his stomach growled very loudly and Richie laughed heartily. The boy blushed. He tried to contain his own laughter and with mock anger he said.

\- "Oh stop laughing! ... Shut up! ..".

However, he could not contain himself and let out a series of giggles. Richie found it adorable.

"Let's go get something to eat and bring the boys something for breakfast. It's almost time for dawn..By the way I'm Richard, you can call me Rich or Richie."

\- "Richie? ... My name is Edn..Um .. Edward, but nobody calls me that .. Eddie is fine."

Said the boy extending his hand, as they began to walk towards the car. Richie shook hands with him, then stuffed them into the pockets of his suit jacket. It was cold, in his favor that afternoon he had left a photoshoot session and had not taken his jacket out of his suitcase.

\- "Ok Eddie, what do you think if we go looking for the most greasy hamburgers and french fries we can find? ..".

Eddie chuckled.

They would be two weird guys in a local restaurant. One in a gray formal suit and white T-shirt and shoes and another in jeans, tennis shoes, and a sweater a size or two larger size covered by an even larger jean jacket. A very particular pair ...

  
*

  
\- "If I can help you get a job in New York and ... help you out of this' town ', just give me a call. Don't think it too much.".

Richie was handing Don, Adrian's boyfriend, a card and taxi money. His personal number was written on the back of the card. The young man nodded, wiping away his tears and thanking him again for the thousandth time for helping them.

Richie returned to his car and found that Eddie had fallen asleep. He had promised to take him to the next town or city, but he thought they both needed a good full day of restful sleep. 

He got in the car and started to drive to his old house. Eddie didn't wake up at all on the way there. Richie glanced at him from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

A large hand caressed the boy's cheek. The soft voice of a man crept into his dreams.

\- "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Eddie blinked slowly. His eyes tried to focus on the face in front of him. Richie was looking at him . He was smiling.

Eddie sat up immediately. He looked around. They had come to a house on a familiar street. 'It looked ... it looked like the dentist's street?' Thought Eddie.

\- "Um ... What are we doing here? ..".

Richie straightened and led the way.

\- "This is my childhood home .. well it still belongs to my parents, but they live in New York now ... I thought we could rest and I would take you to the next town or city tomorrow or the day after. I'm exhausted and honestly I just want to sleep. .. ".

\- "Oh .. yes .. yes. You're right .. I'm sorry. You haven't slept at all since last night and I ..umm ..".

Eddie didn't know what else to say. 

Richie extended his arm showing him his front door house. The sports car's security system screeched as it locked automatically. Eddie jumped a little. He was still a bit groggy from the events of the night before. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder.

Richie opened the door.

\- "Welcome to my humble .. home ...".

  
*

  
Half an hour later, Eddie was taking a hot shower in the bathroom of the guest room. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep more ..

He dressed in a T-shirt and his favorite red shorts and went to get something to drink in the kitchen.He thought maybe Richie was sleeping, so he went barefoot so as not to make too much noise.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the light was on. He approached in silence. Richie was making tea, while on the phone with someone. The speaker was on and the cell phone was on a base next to Richie, who had his back to the door.

\- "Yes, I know ... I know I said i would take a couple more days, but something came up and I have to take a friend to New York ...".

\- "Richie you should stay at least a couple of days until the scandal wears off. I didn't count on a paper to pay that idiot to talk about your sexuality. This is legal material. I have to contact Rob. We should sue for breach of contract. You can't come now. You won't get any rest! "

\- "No..no problem. I can rest in the condo. I will not go out. That's it ..".

\- "Rich..bro. I know you well. You're going to spend time on your social app accounts and you're going to get depressed ..."

\- "Ahggnj damn bro! .. I can not leave my friend here .. Derry is disgusting ..".

At that moment he poured himself tea and set the mug aside to turn around and lean against the pantry ... He saw Eddie standing in the doorway and jumped a little in surprise.

\- "Jesus! Eddie, you almost gave me a heart attack ..".

His representative's voice was heard after a few seconds of silence.

\- "Rich? ..".

Richie picked up the phone and quickly excused himself.

\- "Bro .. I'll call you later ..".

The man lowered the cell phone to the base where it was charging. Eddie apologized by running his mouth so fast he was speaking at light speed.

\- "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen. Richie am I giving you trouble? .. I mean, if you have to stay in Derry..don't worry about me, I can go by bus .. I just have to go out at night .. I don't want to be a hindrance ... and you already have problems ... I ..I.. ".

Richie walked over to him and took him gently by the shoulders.

\- "Woa woa woa stop right there, buddy! .. You're not a hindrance..It's just that..amm..can you stay a few days, right? .. If you're not in a hurry, you can stay a couple of days here and then I'll take you wherever you want on the way to New York. "

Eddie looked at him and then looked away. He didn't want to be a bother to the one person who had helped him without asking for anything in return. And now Richie was offering for him to stay with him for a few days .. Eddie knew his request was reasonable .. He just didn't want to stay around Derry .. because of his mother .. She should have reported him missing by now and probably would have inferred that he was emotionally unstable or worse... mentally incompetent to the Derry police. Eddie didn't want to be around.

Eddie closed his eyes for a few seconds and bit his lip. He looked at Richie again and nodded. Richie smiled and his hands left the young man's shoulders.

\- "Great! .. umm. We are gonna have to dinne out because ... there is nothing but tea in the house and I am not going to stay more than two days at most ..".

\- "Okay .. Just .. I don't want people to see me in the daylight .. They must already be looking for me .. I mean, my mother .. and I don't want to .. oh God! .. I don't want to see her ..".

Richie looked at him compassionately. He lowered his eyes and he nodded solemnly. In a very sweet voice he spoke without looking up from the boy's shirt.

\- "Okay .. We can go out at night .. or I can go alone and bring you whatever you want .. I.. You can count on me if you want to vent or.. you know .. if you want to talk .."

The man cleared his throat and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. 'Could this man be real? Aside from being super sexy, he also genuinely wanted to help him, 'thought the young man. Eddie whispered.

-"Thank you..".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Mike/Bill (Bike) because i love them

They were in the car. It was dusk. The orange light was fading slowly on the horizon. They were going to dinner at a different restaurant. Eddie didn't want his mother to look for him at the last one.

The vehicle was approaching the Derry Library.Mike was closing. Eddie sat up straight on the seat and put his hand on Richie's forearm. The comedian was surprised and slowed down.

-"What?"..

Eddie smiled at him, as he looked at the library and then at Richie.

\- "Can we stop for a second? I want to say goodbye to a friend ...".

Richie couldn't say no to that smile. The dimples became more prominent with the young man's smile. Richie wanted to kiss them. He blinked trying to recover from the furtive thought. He stopped the car and answered foolishly.

\- "Uh? .. aha."

They parked just as the black man was turning to go home. Eddie and Richie got out of the car. Eddie ran to Mike.

\- "Mike! ..".

Mike was surprised and smiled like the sun when he saw who it was.

\- "Eddie! .. Good...i sm so glad you are ok. Your mother was harassing me all morning on the phone of the Libra..offf!".

  
The young man threw himself at him and hugged him very tightly, squeezing the air out of him. Eddie felt at that moment a great sadness. He would leave his childhood crush behind, his only friend. The man to whom he never confessed his feelings and which over the years turned into affection. He became his best friend.

Eddie was hiding away after school to avoid being bullied by Henry Bowers when he was still dressing up as a girl. After he accepted his true self and started dressing up as a boy and trying to get people to accept his pronouns, the bullying decreased. Still the creepy furtive glances gave him chills.

He had known Mike since childhood. He always considered the library his refuge. Mike was the only person to whom he explained how he felt and who helped him find the answers he was looking for on the internet and in books. When he started dressing in men's clothes and cut his long hair to a neck-length style, Mike started without telling him calling him by his correct pronouns. Eddie felt accepted and for the first time in a long time ... loved.

Now he no longer felt the same as when he was 13 years old, but the smell of the man and his warm embrace calmed the young man. He would miss him so much. He put some distance between them and looked at him with a few tears in his eyes.

\- "I'm leaving, Mike ..".

The man sighed. He looked around and then at Eddie.

\- "I knew this day would come ... but I didn't think it would be so soon and ... that I couldn't help you ...".

\- "Mike ... I'll be fine .. Besides, anything is better than staying here .. Mom called all my employers every time I got a job and told them I was mentally ill ..".

\- "What!? .. Damn it! .. I'm sorry .. That's sick ... Where are you going? .. Do you have a place to stay? .. Do you have money? ..".

Richie had stayed a few steps behind to give them privacy. At that moment he approached them. He had both hands in his pockets. He waved and smiled at Mike, who raised an eyebrow and then looked at Eddie.

\- "Hey! .. Hi. I'm Richie..umm I came to spend a few days in my old house and then I'll go back to New York. Eddie is staying with me .. I can give you my address if you want ..".

Richie tried to assuage Mike's concern. The disbelief evident in his gaze. It was obvious he didn't believe him, but if Eddie visited, he would feel less stressed about hiding.

The librarian nodded and shook his hand, introducing himself. As he quickly wrote his address on a notebook, Eddie was talking to Mike.

\- "I was thinking of going to the next city, but maybe I'll decide to go to the Big Apple. Who knows!, maybe I can meet Bill Denbrough and bring you his autograph and a selfie .. just Imagine it, I'll ask him to write ' To Mike. Love Bill' in a copy of yours. "

Eddie smirked at Mike, who blushed and stuttered a bit. Richie listened and began to grin wickedly.

\- "A .. a selfie would be nice .. haha. An autograph would be amazing ..".

They both laughed out loud at the impossibility, oblivious to Richie's smile.

\- "Oh .. Billiam has a fan in Derry huh? ...".

Eddie chuckled. Mike covered his eyes with a hand at the young man's comment.

\- "More like a huge crush ... haha."

Richie smiled at Mike and pulled out his phone. His old friend 'Big Bill' will probably be bored at his luxury apartment. Walking in circles before writing a paragraph or two of his new novel. It would be an excellent joke and it would make Eddie happy to see that his librarian friend could see his idol by video call. Small world .

He dialed the number. Eddie and Mike looked at him puzzled. The young man asked a bit nervous.

\- "What are you doing? ... Richie .. Do you know him?! ..".

The man winked at him. Mike didn't move, looking at him puzzled. The call connected. Bill was in a robe with his hair tousled and indeed seemed to be walking in circles.

\- "Richie? .. Are you okay, man? .. You never call me by video calls ... Oh ..".

Richie stood next to Mike and Eddie. Bill stared at Mike for a few seconds before looking back at his comedian friend. Mike just raised a hand in greeting.

\- "Billiam! .. An admirer wants to wish you a nice day! Say hello, Billyboy .."

Richie joked. He knew it would make Bill's day. His friend was not very confident in his work. Many critics and journalists had taken away some of the pleasure of being in contact with his fans. Bill smiled and looked at Mike. He blushed a little.Richie noticed and smiled wider as he glanced at Mike and then at Bill. Interesting...

\- "Oh .. hey .. hi ..".

The writer said shyly without taking his eyes off Mike.

5 minutes later and Richie and Eddie were sharing a cigarette leaning against the hood of the comedian's sports car. Mike was having the conversation of his life with his favorite author. Man and boy giggled next to each other as they watched the exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie ate his veggie burger with gusto. He didn't notice the waitress and the cashier were looking at them suspiciously. Richie was getting a bit nervous. He took a sip of his beer. He didn't know if it was because they recognized Eddie as the boy who ran away from home one night ago or if they recognized him. The latter was less likely going for the fearful looks in his eyes. 

Richie thought they should go as soon as possible. They were sitting next to each other. He waited for the young man to finish his meal to lean over to say very close to his ear.

\- "I think we should leave soon .. The staff is looking at us suspiciously."

Eddie blushed at the warm breath in his ear and the deep, guttural voice gave him chills, which were soon replaced by the sensation of ice in his gut of fear that his mother would be tipped off. 

Richie noticed the young man went very still and began to sweat. He was scared. The waitress was approaching them. Eddie was squeezing his fingers under the table. Richie wanted to reassure him and at the same time protect him. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Eddie visibly relaxed as he silently watched the woman approach them.

The boy swallowed , but leaned back in the seat placing his head on the man's shoulder. He knew what it looked like. He thought of Sonia having a tiny heart attack behind the phone listening to the description of them given by the gossipy waitress. 

Jenny was her name. Surely she would call Sonia as soon as they left the restaurant. Eddie tensed again, but felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked at Richie and smiled at him. He winked at Eddie.

  
*   
They entered the house. Eddie was a lost on his thoughts. By now his mother would have located him with the help of the police if it were not for Eddie leving his cell phone behind.

Eddie was a bit anxious. Richie knew it was because of the waitress. Little miracles were that she wasn't old enough to remember Richie's face when he was a teenager.

Eddie sat on the sofa. The comedian approached him and sat down next to him. He must do something to lift his spirits. The next morning they would part ways. He still didn't know where Eddie would stay. He had avoided the subject in the hope that he would decide to go to New York with him. He had no idea what would happen, just thought about prolonging their time together.

\- "Hey..would you like us to see a movie or some tv show? ..".

Eddie smirked and nodded. He knew Richie was trying to distract him. He wanted to tell him what his situation really was. If they didn't see each other again ... at least he wanted someone in the world to know what had happened. Who was Eddie Kaspbrak before he ran away from home. 

It would have been a few minutes since the start of the movie. Richie had brought beers and snacks he had bought on the way home. Now they quietly ate various kinds of salty snacks mixed in a bowl and sipped their respective beers. 

Eddie put his beer next to the laptop on the table in front of the sofa. Their thighs brushed. The boy nervously moved his leg. Richie looked at him confused. Eddie took a deep breath.

Eddie told him his story .. Why he wanted to escape and try to find his own way .. He was sure who he was, he needed to discover what he wanted to do with his life.

Richie listened carefully without interrupting. The movie was like background noise. The beer in the comedian's hands eventually got warm. The man's face clearly showed his emotions. He opened his mouth and frowned. He bit his lip when to show anguish and anger at the stories involving Henry Bowers and Sonia Kaspbrak. He nodded at the points where Eddie had tooked right decisions.

In the end, when Eddie couldn't hold back his tears. When the bottled up emotions were released, the man put the beer on the table without looking and lunged at the young man to hug him tightly.

Eddie had hiccups caused by crying. He was shaking and sucking air unevenly between sobs. Richie held him very tightly against his body, trying to convey in a hug all the sympathy and compassion he felt for the young man. Eddie breathed in the natural scent of man. He felt the warmth and sincerity of his embrace and he slowly relaxed.

After several minutes in silence. Cuddling until Eddie's breathing normalized, the young man pulled away a bit. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe all tears and nasal secretions from his face until he was presentable. He took several breaths to calm himself down. 

When he looked back at Richie, he was smiling tenderly. A big thumb stroked the skin below his eye. Richie was still looking at him. Eddie kept eye contact. He blushed when the man brought his face closer to his. The young man expected a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes.

But the pressure of Richie's lips was deposited on his mouth. Eddie's heart was pounding. He stood very still, while Richie captured his lower lip between his. Then his tongue ran over it until it reached the corners. Eddie gasped in pleasure.

Richie seized the moment. His tongue slipped into Eddie's mouth. The young man groaned at the contact of their tongues. He was so focused on enjoying the sensations of the moment that he didn't think this was his first kiss.

He tentatively returned the kiss. Copying Richie's movements. He felt the comedian smile into the kiss. A large hand rested on his lower back. Eddie arched for more contact between their bodies. The young man's hands dug into Richie's hair.

Suddenly, Richie's big hands lifted Eddie's thighs onto his lap. They were still kissing, but now with more urgency. Eddie began to look for friction in his lower parts. Richie apparently noticed it, because in that instant the back of his hand left Eddie's thigh to brush against his crotch. The young man gasped in surprise.

He stopped kissing the comedian to bite his own lip and move his hips in search of more friction. Richie squeezed the fabric of Eddie's jeans causing a current of electricity went through the young man's whole body. Eddie was starting to dampen his underwear. Richie felt the wetness through his thin jeans.

Panting excitedly, he whispered into Eddie's ear.

\- "Please tell me you are of legal age ...".

The comedian's breath fell from his ear to his neck. Eddie replied equally affected.

-"I'm 19..".

Richie gasped before sucking the young man's neck leaving reddish marks where he could feel his pulse.

\- "Oh .. Fuck!".


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie could feel the hard bulge of the comedian's member moving in delicious brushing. Both of them were looking for friction. Going after an eminent orgasm. They both gasped into their mouths, exchanging breaths. Richie's hands were now fondling the young man's buttocks.

One of them left Eddie's ass to clumsily try to open the young man's jeans. Eddie captured his lips in a kiss and with one hand began to unbutton the man's jeans. He was more successful than Richie, who was very horny and out of his mind, more focused on sucking his tongue than successfully unzip Eddie's pants.

Richie moaned when the young man reached into his boxers and grabbed his cock. He stopped kissing Eddie to focus on what his hand was doing.At last he ripped open Eddie's jeans and at an angle that would cause him cramps later, he dug his fingers between warm, delicate folds.

Eddie tipped his head back moaning. His hand squeezed Richie's member a bit. The comedian began to kiss the column of his neck, while his fingers filled him and worked deliciously to bring him to climax.

After a few seconds Eddie focused enough to jerk off the man as his fingers dug into his warm center. Now Richie was panting on his shoulder.Eddie rested his cheek on the man's tousled curls.

For a few minutes that seemed to shake in ecstasy, Eddie's hand stopped moving. He was fast approaching orgasm. Richie looked at him. His glasses were at a crooked angle on his nose. He didn't want to miss a second. Watching this handsome young man reach the edge and fall made Richie shiver in pleasure. His fingers worked harder, delicately caressing the deepest point of his sex. 

Eddie tilted his head back again. Richie swallowed hard. 'What was it about this young man that was made him crazy in love so quickly?' He thought. His thumb drew circles on Eddie's member, who whimpered needy.

Then Richie felt the first vibrations of Eddie's impending orgasm on his fingers. Eddie whispered Richie's name and Richie almost came just from hear the desire in the young man's voice. Eddie came in his hand and dropped his head on Richie's shoulder.

The comedian was panting on Eddie's neck. The latter recovered enough to take again Richie's member. He began to masturbate him alternating circular motions and every now and then his thumb brushed the slit at the tip of the red, throbbing member. Richie moaned into his neck and buried his nose deeper into Eddie's pulse. He was so close.

A couple of movements with the wrist and a brush of his thumb on the lower edge of Richie's member head, and the latter came muffling a scream on the skin of the young man's neck.

Richie's arms wrapped around Eddie's waist and pulled their bodies even closer. For a couple of minutes they gasped for air until their breaths normalized. Richie lifted his head from Eddie's shoulder and smiled at him. Eddie smiled back and fixed his glasses on his nose.

  
*

  
The cell phone rang. It rested on its base, charging on the sports car's console. The wind ruffled Richie's hair, who now wore transitional glasses obscured by the glare of the sun. 

Eddie's leg was propped up in the glove compartment. He was wearing a pair of baggy mid-calf jeans rolled up at the hem, a cropped T-shirt that revealed his belly button, and a pair of sunglasses that Richie had given him as a gift.

Their suitcases were in the back seat. They were heading to the airport where they would take a flight to New York. They had long since left Derry.

Eddie had cried a bit nervous and euphoric. Richie had stopped the car at the edge of a forest. He had gone a little deeper. They had made love. A promise of a new life ... leaving Derry's past behind.

  
*

An hour before...

  
Richie parked the car among the dense trees. They were a few feet from the road, but it was difficult to see the car unless you walked into the woods.

Eddie stared at him with a bit of nerves reflected in his eyes. This had been the young man's idea. Richie sighed and took his hand. He kissed the back of it. They both moved to the back seat and placed their bags on the driver's seat. 

The comedian got to his knees on the back seat and took off his black T-shirt. The sun streaming through the branches reflected on the skin of his shoulders. Eddie's mouth watered.

He got up from the seat and began to remove his clothes hesitantly. Richie stood still watching him. When the young man was naked, he put his clothes and shoes on the passenger seat. Richie blinked and snapped out of his trance to unbutton his pants and kick off his shoes.

They both found themselves in the middle of the seat, on their knees, and began to kiss. Their tongues communicated their fervent desire for each other.

Eddie moaned when he felt Richie's hands playing with his breasts. The comedian kept kissing him, while pinching Eddie's perky nipples. Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck. Richie's hands left his chest to lasciviously squeeze the boy's buttocks.

Then he took him by his buttocks and lifted him as if Eddie weighed nothing. He placed him gently on the leather seat. Eddie was looking at him ecstatically. Richie was big and hairy and Eddie wanted him more than anything. 

Richie bent down to capture his lips in a quick peck and then he went down his neck and began to leave marks with his teeth and tongue all the way down to his collarbones.

He reached the young man's chest and took one of the small breasts in his mouth, while his fingers massaged the other. Eddie arched up and moaned.

For a few minutes, Richie took great care to pleasure him with his hands running over his body and his mouth alternating attention between one nipple and the other.

Eddie scratched the comedian's back. His legs encircled the larger man's hips, while his hands squeezed Richie's delicious love handles.

Richie stopped kissing him and sat up. He helped Eddie onto his lap and asked in a soft voice.

\- "Are you ready? .. We can wait if you don't want to do it now, Eds ..".

Eddie whispered.

-"I'm ready".


	7. Chapter 7

Richie leaned down a bit, searching the pockets of his discarded jeans, which lay on the floor next to his glasses. He did not remember removing them ... He found what he was looking for.

Eddie watched the process attentively and curiously. Richie was putting on a condom.

When he finished, Eddie leaned on the comedian's broad shoulders and rose a little to lower himself slowly onto his member. They both gasped at the sensation. 

Eddie felt pain and hugged Richie's neck, who was drawing circles with his hands on the young man's back. The pain subsided and Eddie began to move up and down. Burning gave way to pleasure.

Richie's fingers dug into the skin of his waist. He was trying to help him slow down. Eddie didn't know if it was in order to preserve his own sanity or Eddie's.

Eddie rose and fell, speeding up his movements more and more. Richie gasped 'Oh my God ...' every now and then in the vicinity of his collarbone. He licked and kissed the thin skin, gasping and moaning.

Eddie's hands began to tug on the comedian's hair as his impending orgasm approached. One of Richie's hands went down to his belly and began to circle his small member. Eddie sucked air in surprise and seconds later he sat down hard on his lover's cock. He had reached his climax.

His body trembled and he held tightly between his fingers Richie's curls. The comedian bit gently under Eddie's collarbone as his arms went around the young man's waist to lift him up again and force him down on his member a couple of times until he came too filling the condom ... inside Eddie's warm belly.

They both moaned.

  
*

  
_Present time.._

  
Richie's phone rang again. He accepted the call and put the call on speaker. It was his representative.

\- "How are you, old man? Do you feel better? ..".

\- "I'm ok, man..I'm heading to the airport now ... Hey..i..umm .. I met someone ..".

Eddie looked at Richie smiling and turned his gaze back to the landscape outside his window. Richie flushed, but didn't look away from the road.

\- "What?! .. Rich .. I don't think it's convenient. Less now that you have the scandal on your back of you being gay .. It's still fresh. If you came back with a woman you will only make things worse .. It will look obvious .. ".

\- "Man, you know I'm bi..That doesn't matter now..This is ... serious and his name ... is Eddie ..".

\- "Oh .."

The line was silent for a couple of seconds. Richie smiled. His representative just fell silent and then hearded him smiling.

\- "I'm happy for you ... When you both got here we will talk about how to approach your relationship with the media, okay? .. And send me pics now, before I find them through paparazzis ..".

\- "Sure, man ..".

The call was cut off and after a few seconds of silence, Eddie asked.

\- "It looks like..you are more famous than I thought ...".

\- "Baby, haven't you watch any of my shows on the internet? ... You wound me."

Eddie laughed.

\- "I didn't have a laptop and my mother wouldn't let me watch anything she wouldn't watch .. I have no idea who you are, idiot! ..".

Richie laughed out loud. Looking at him from time to time.

\- "God! ... I like you so much, Eddie Spaghetti ..".

He felt a smack on his arm and laughed even more.

Eddie kept watching the scene outside his window. He was smiling. The breeze moved his hair which he wore short now. Richie had cut it the night before. The young man felt even more like himself. He couldn't imagine what was waiting for him in the Big Apple, but he felt confident he could handle whatever life threw at him. He no longer had to run..Run from Sonia..Run from Bowers..Run from his prison. Now he was heading leisurely to his new life.

No one would have imagined a 19-year-old and a 40-year-old comedian would have found a new path in a God-forgotten town, and had decided to start a new journey together.

The red sports car was speeding away into the distance.

  
THE END


End file.
